Talk:Mutations
Potential Mutants Kisame Hoshigaki, because those gills on his arms and face, skin colour, eyes, etc. seem a bit more than cosmetic. Might also explain his strength. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 06:04, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :What evidence do you have for these being mutation besides that other people don't have them? I mean maybe humans are just not like normal humans in naruto world... - SimAnt 06:16, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::The second databook classified Kidōmaru's jutsu as hiden. If anything, hiden jutsu can be made from mutations. Take for example Deidara. His extra mouths are all but explicitly said to come from the Iwagakure Kinjutsu he stole. His Exploding Clay is hiden, and comes from that. Also, Isaribi and Amachi aren't examples of mutations, they were experimented on, that's how they got their fish attributes. Omnibender - Talk - 19:59, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Those people are anime, and I do not know much about the anime. As for Kidōmaru, his JUTSU may be hidden, but those arms and eyes are not classified as such. As for Kisame, we do not have much information about differences between us and Naruto humans. Moreover, there has not been a single person who remotely resembles him (except for the teeth). ::::I just think it's important to make it clear that it's the arms and eyes that are different, not the jutsu. Omnibender - Talk - 20:46, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::I agree, though I it might be better to put the qualfiers on his own page, or added to the list. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 20:59, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::The distinction on the page should be good enough. Omnibender - Talk - 21:04, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I for one don't quite necessarily think that Kisame should be qualified as a mutant. I mean, there isn't really any proof. So he may look different from everyone else - that doesn't necessarily qualify as a mutation. Hinōmaru-sensei (日の丸先生) 21:20, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Exactly as above user said. Side note, everyone in the real world is a "mutant" just not to the same degree. - SimAnt 21:22, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Spacing The double spacing between paragraphs is bad, it's almost like the bug in the RTE that inserted loads of spaces when editing. Omnibender - Talk - 20:48, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Writing habit, I find that it easier to read stuff if it is not all packed together. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 20:55, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Eyes Can I start adding those people that have unusual eyes to the list? And NO, I AM NOT talking about the BYAKUGAN, SHARINGAN, or other doujutsu. Just people who were born with radically different eyes and faces (cited). Perhaps under a Minor Mutation list? Afterall, it may seem small, but if one bit of DNA is different, what else may be (i.e. Orochimaru was a tad unusual) Thomas Finlayson (talk) 21:00, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Mmm, not sure. This is a manga afterall, weird eyes and hair are common. If we include little things like his eyes, we'll have to list Kurenai's eyes, and stuff like Sakura's pink hair. Doesn't seem worth it. Omnibender - Talk - 21:04, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Hair can be put down as dye for all we know. What I am more interested in is stuff like yellow eyes (two from Konoha, Orochimaru and a guy cited) or eyes that seem have no iris or pupil (cited), and other more notable things. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 21:08, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Sakura must be very patient then, bothering to dye her eyebrows. Omnibender - Talk - 21:21, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hmmm...you got me. Save the hair for later then, and deal with one mutation at a time? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 21:22, June 4, 2010 (UTC)